Misaki's Day Off
by Pandemonium1995
Summary: Misaki has a day off, and not knowing what to do, she goes out for a walk. She happens to find Li by chance, and thus, they ended hanging out. Implied Hei/Li x Misaki. One-shot


Some people have a tendency of working all day long.

Almost without taking a break just to get their job done.

Misaki Kirihara is one of those people.

It is justifiable though, her work is pretty demanding considering she is the Section-Chief of Foreign Affairs Section 4. Her duty is to protect the weak and fight against contractors.

However, she was ordered to take a day off, seeing that she works almost non-stop, she accepted much to her reluctance.

After all, everyone needs a break every now and then.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Kirihara here sir." Misaki greeted her superior, who happens to be her father, Naoya Kirihara._

" _It has come to my attention that you work yourself to the limit." Misaki's father said._

" _I'm just doing my work sir."_

" _There's no need for formalities Misaki, we're alone."_

" _In that case, is there something you needed, father?" She asked suspiciously._

" _It's not really something I need, rather, it's actually about you."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well, what I mean is that, while I am proud of you and your dedication to your job, I am also concerned."_

" _No need to worry, I can defend myself."_

" _Oh no, not that, I know you can handle yourself. I am more worried about something else. Say, have you taken a day off?" Naoya asked her._

" _No sir, my job is to bring justice in this area. I can't just take a day off and not worry about everyone's safety._ _ **"**_

" _I can understand that you want to keep working for everybody's sake, but I am also worried for my employee's health, and overworking yourself is not healthy for you." And then his expression became serious "Kirihara, you will hereby take a day off, and that is an order. No objections."_

 _Misaki did not want to take a day off, but since it was an order, she could not refuse, so she reluctantly accepted._

" _Yes, sir." She accepted_

" _Now, get the hell out of here, have fun, we'll take care of everything for today." Naoya dismissed her with a smile._

" _Will do, see you tomorrow then." Misaki said as she left his office._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Currently, she was at her home, sitting on her couch with a bored face.

 _Damn, I have one day off and I really have nothing to do, I'd rather try to solve cases and keep chasing BK-201 for any suspicious activities he might show._ She thought. In truth, Misaki does not usually take days off, but when she does, she feels either bored, or desperate, take a pick.

"*sigh* I guess I'll just go for a walk, I really have nothing to do anyway." She told to herself, as she didn't have anything on her agenda for the day.

* * *

 **Scene change: Park**

It was the evening, and Misaki was currently walking around the park. Contrary to her usual outfit, she sported some casual clothes. A white blouse underneath a lavender mini-jacket, a pair of brown jeans and black heels. **(A.N. I have no sense of fashion, so I just went with my imagination.)** And unlike her usual hairstyle, she simply let her hair down.

In truth, she didn't even know where to go, but she decided to walk down to where she might end up.

As she was walking, she was witnessing children playing, and families having a good time.

That of course, made her smile as she contemplated the scenery before her.

These people's happiness was worth protecting from any threat. Be it contractors or any shady organizations.

Of course, these people are pretty naïve to the real dangers, so as long as they are protected, they didn't have to know anything at all.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she recognized a certain Chinese transfer student.

Li Shengshun.

He had a carefree expression as he was walking by the park.

"Li!" Waved Misaki.

"Oh, Miss Kirihara!" Hei waved back, with his 'Li' smile.

"How are you today?" Asked Misaki

"I'm good, just passing by, and how are you Miss Kirihara?"

"I'm fine, I just had a day off today."

"Nice, it must be hard to work in the police." Hei asked sheepishly.

"Tell me about it." Misaki sighed. "But you get used to it, so it's no big deal. Say, Li, why don't we hang out today?"

"Sure, lead the way." Hei agreed for no reason. Besides, neither Huang nor Mao contacted him for a mission, so might as well do something for today.

* * *

 **15 minutes later.**

Their first stop was at a restaurant, usually where there's greasy food, as it is known that Misaki eats a lot of that stuff, claiming that she burns all the calories since she moves around chasing criminals.

Misaki also noticed the amount of food that was being served for both her and Li.

"Enjoy" Said the waitress.

"Thank you." Hei said with his Li smile.

Meanwhile, Misaki contemplated the amount of food on their table.

"I know I told you to order whatever you wanted, but…. HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EAT ALL THAT STUFF?" Misaki exclaimed in a disbelieving tone

"Oh… did I overdo it? Well, to be honest, this is less than what I usually eat." Hei told her in a faked embarrassed manner.

Misaki simply bursted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no need to hold yourself back, I do eat a lot myself as well." Misaki told him as she kept laughing a little.

"I guess life does intend to burn calories. Hehehe." Hei fake-laughed, while also mentioning a certain quote from a certain doll he remembered by the name of Chiaki Shinoda. Although he did not mention her.

"It sure does" Misaki agreed.

They started eating, while having a rather nice conversation.

* * *

 **TIMESKIP: 30 minutes.**

"Thanks, come again!" The waitress waved at both Misaki and Li

"Thank you!" Both waved in unison.

"Say, Li, have you played baseball?" Misaki asked him.

"I have, it's been a while since I played." Hei replied.

"Great, I know this place where we can go."

"Sure, I'd be happy to go."

"Great, follow me." Misaki said, as Li followed her.

After a while, they arrived to their destination, where they both grabbed their bats, and each one had turns to hit the ball.

Misaki hit the balls as they were pitched.

Li however, couldn't land a single hit.

In other words, he sucked at baseball!

* * *

"I can't believe you couldn't land a single hit, ahahahaha" Misaki made fun of Li.

"Hehehe it's been years since I actually played. I guess I got pretty rusty." Hei half-joked. Indeed he sucked. For someone who can counter an enemy's direct attack, he can't even hit a baseball.

"It's really fun though." Hei continued.

"Yeah, it really is." Misaki agreed.

"How about we go take another walk to the park?"

"Sure, I'd like to see the sunset."

"Awesome, after you Miss." Hei lead her

"Thank you, and by the way, call me Misaki." She told Li.

"Sure thing, Misaki." Hei replied.

* * *

So then, they walked down to a small hill nearby. Where they both laid down as the sun started to fall slowly.

"The sunset really is beautiful." Misaki said in awe.

"Indeed it is. It has always been my favorite part of the day." Hei replied.

"You are certainly interesting, Li." Misaki smiled at him, to which, he did the same.

"I wouldn't call myself interesting though. It's just that I love nature, that's all." Hei said sheepishly.

"Whoa! It's getting pretty dark."

"I know right? I love when the stars come."

"Ummmm, you realize those stars are fake, right?" Misaki asked

"Oh yeah, actually I always thought, fake or not, stars are stars." Hei replied, half-laughing.

"I see, I guess you're right." Misaki agreed as she looked at the time. "Oh, I'm sorry, Li, but it's gonna get late, and I need to prepare for tomorrow as I return to work." Misaki said as she saw the time.

"No worries, I also have to go too, I have a part time job which I start my shift in the morning." Hei lied, as he was going to wait for orders from the Syndicate via Huang or Mao.

"In any case, thank you for hanging out with me, I had a lot of fun today." Misaki said as she extended her hand for a handshake

"No problem, I had a lot of fun as well." Hei replied as he shook hands with Misaki.

Then Misaki surprised him when she gave him a kiss in the cheek. Much to his embarrassment.

"Good night, Li." Misaki bid farewell

"Good night, Misaki, be careful on your way home." Hei did the same.

"You too." She replied as she left.

Hei just stared at her, as she left.

Mao appeared after Misaki left.

"I see you had a nice day with the police woman." Mao teased Hei, whom he ignored as both left for home.

 _I admit, it was not so bad._ Hei thought as he recalled Mao's teasing.

* * *

 **AND THAT IS ALL FOR NOW.**

 **Happy Valentine's day everyone.**

 **I hope you all had fun with your special someone, unlike me.**

 ***goes to cry in despair in the corner.***

 **AAAAAanyway. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It was a spur of the moment when I wrote it, and also, I am a huge fan of the Hei x Misaki pairings. So that's that.**

 **As for updates from my other stories, well, since I have been extremely busy with college, I put everything on hold. That is not to say I forgot all about them, as I am still collecting ideas for both current and future projects. So that's that.**

 **Well, see ya around I guess.**

 **SAYONARA, MIS AMIGOS!**


End file.
